The Wrong Words ( Lincoln x Lana )
by Im The Person
Summary: Lola and Lana are fighting, as usual. But this time, Lola says things she shouldn’t have before Lincoln could break up the fight. Lincoln must help Lana. {Loudcest}
1. The Wrong Words

Lana and Lola were bickering as always, and also as always, Lincoln had to break it up.

Lincoln quickly opened the door to see them in each other's faces.

"You know what Lana? You were a mistake! You should have never been my twin! You should have never had anything! You should have never been born!"

Lincoln didn't have time to stop those words from escaping Lola's mouth. Lincoln could only look at her in shock of what she had just said. Lincoln turned to Lana to see her anger turn into complete sadness. Her eyes started to drip small tears that ended up crawling down her cheek and onto the floor.

It seemed at that moment Lola had realized what she said. She also dropped her anger and reached out toward Lana. Lana only slapped her hand away and quickly ran out of the room, right by Lincoln.

Lola turned to see Lincoln standing in her doorway and immediately began to panic. Tears had begun to escape her eyes in guilt.

"L-Lincoln! I'm so sorry!" Lola pleaded. "I-I didn't mean it!"

Lincoln sighed and went toward her. He kneeled down next to her and put a hand on her right shoulder.

"Listen Lola. I understand that you acted out of anger, and that it wasn't intentional. Trust me, I've done the same thing way to many times with Clyde and some of our sisters. But, you need to think more before you speak, I needed to learn the same lesson."

Lola was happy her brother forgave her. But she also wasn't happy that he forgave her. She felt like she needed a punishment for what she did. She made Lana feel like nothing, and she wants to be justified for that.

"B-But Lincoln! I made Lana-"

Lincoln shushed her like her did when she used to cry as a baby. She wiped her tear away with his finger.

"Lola, I know how you feel. You feel guilty and want a punishment. But what kind of big brother would I be if I punished you for an accident."

"But what about Lana?" Lola asked.

"I'll go talk to her. After a while when she's better you can go talk with her to make things right, because, chances are, she probably won't want to stay in here for a little while."

Lola nodded. She understood what she had to do. She was going to make this right with Lana.

Lola then walked to her bed so she can plan what she would do. Lincoln smiled at his sister before walking out of the room. He needed to find Lana.

Lincoln walked down the stairs to find Lori, Leni, and Luna watching the TV. Lincoln thought best to leave them out of this mess. He walked into the kitchen to see Lynn and Lucy fighting over a simple piece of chocolate. Lincoln facepalmed and sighed as he walked toward them, breaking their fight up.

"Settle down girls." Lincoln took the piece of chocolate. "I need this."

"Hey! No fair! I was here first!" Lynn protested.

"No, I was!" Lucy argued.

The two once again began to fight as Lincoln exited the kitchen into the backyard. Surprisingly it was empty. Suddenly, he heard faint sobs in the distance. Lincoln looked around for the source of the sound.

He didn't see anything, but found that it was coming from the garage. He went up to it and began to enter only to hear the faint voice of Lana telling him to go away.

Lincoln didn't listen to her and entered anyway. He put the piece of chocolate into his pocket. Lana cried and cried, and the garage's echo was blowing it out of proportion.

Lincoln's eyes showed sadness. Seeing his sister Lana like this was an awful sight for him to see. He began to approach her.

"Go away!" She yelled.

Lincoln felt awful. He didn't want to move slow to her anymore. Lincoln quickly ran and hugged her from behind. Lana's eyes went wide as she just gave up on telling Lincoln to leave.

She tried to shake Lincoln off, but to no avail as his warm embrace staying around her cold, as body.

Lana's head fell as she began to speak. "Lincoln... please... stop..."

Lincoln was on the verge of crying. But he had to stay strong and help is sister.

"Lana... look at me." He said.

Lana glanced back at him. "Leave me alone Lincoln. I'm a mistake. You heard Lola. She thinks I'm a mistake. I should have never been born. Or maybe I should just leave for good."

Lincoln's heart basically shattered. She hugged Lana again, but this time even tighter. This surprised Lana, her eyes went wide as tears till fell from them.

"Lana! Don't say that! Don't ever say that! You are my sister! You are more important to me that anything! I would do anything for you! Don't you ever leave me!"

Lana was shocked to hear her brothers words.

"You are not a mistake! You are my sister! You are in this world! Don't ever think that you are a mistake..."

Lana wiped some of her tears away. She quickly turned and hugged her brother in a tight yet loving embrace. Their tears were staining each other's clothing.

"Lincoln..." Lana mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Lana... it's okay."

After a while of Lincoln and Lana hugging and crying. They eventually felt recovered enough to leave the garage.

Lincoln was about to exit when Lana grabbed his hand which made him get a little red and stop in his tracks.

"Lincoln..."

Lincoln turned to look at his sister. He saw she was a little red as well. He thought it was kinda cute.

"I'm still not ready to forgive Lola yet..." she said. "Is it okay if I bunk in your room until I'm ready to forgive her?"

Lincoln was a tad bit worried about privacy problems again. But seeing how his sister needed this, he couldn't refuse.

"Of course Lana. You can bunk in my room for as much time as you need."

Lana smiled at her older brother.

"Thanks Lincoln!" She exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, Lana grabbed Lincoln's collar and pulled him down to her level. She then kissed his cheek before running out of the garage and into the house.

Lincoln only stood there in complete and utter shock and confusion. Thoughts went through his mind, like did his sister really just kiss him on the cheek, and, what can this mean?"

Lincoln exited the garage after some thought, and then entered the house. He looked around to see everything as it should be. But even as he saw everything as normal, he still had a feeling deep within his heart...

 _The Feeling Of Love_

 ** _Hello! This was my first FanFiction, so I apologize for any major grammatical errors. Also, if anybody wants me to continue this story I may. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. A Small Talk

Lincoln walked inside the house. He looked to see Lucy and Lynn fighting over who was there first, which is exactly what they were doing when he first went outside.

Luan was trying to get Lori to listen to some jokes, but she kept telling Luan, and he quotes, "Literally go away right now before I turn you into a human pretzel."

Leni was...Leni.

Luna could be heard upstairs jamming out on her guitar, not caring about volume level.

Lisa was assumingly in her room with Lily. Lisa was most likely doing an experiment of some sort.

To Lincoln's surprise, it seemed nobody had overheard the fight that had taken place, and he didn't want them to know either.

As much as he loved his sisters, they can always be a pain in his butt. They like to meddle and mess with things that have already been resolved. He didn't want any of them trying to tamper with this situation, that is already going pretty well.

Lincoln sighed as he casually walked into the living room, and up the stairs. He looked inside of Lola and Lana's room, to see the princess contemplating something. She was just walking away from the window and toward her bed, before sitting on it.

Lola's face seemed to show immense sadness and confusion. Did she...see what Lana did? No, no that's ridiculous. Even if she did it wouldn't affect her. Right?

Lincoln walked in the room, making Lola look up at him. She put on a forced smile and patted down for him to take a seat next to her. He did so nicely. They both looked down at the ground, her smile disappearing.

"How is she?" Lola asked, genuinely concerned for her sister.

"She's okay," Lincoln looked toward her and smiled. "I told you that there was nothing to worry about. It was an accident, a slip up. It happens to me a lot."

Lola looked back to him, and a small smile crossed her face. "Thanks Lincy."

"It's really nothing. That's what a big brother is for!" He proudly stated. "Though, she is going to stay in my room for a night, maybe two."

Lola simply nodded as Lincoln gave her a small hug, which she returned. He stood up from the bed and went back into the hall.

Suddenly, he had the urge to use the bathroom. He immediately ran to the bathroom and tried to open the door. It was locked. He knocked on it repeatedly, before it opened it.

In the doorway, it revealed to he his tomboyish younger sister, a towl wrapped around her waist and her hair down. Lincoln's face became a little red and immediately noticed himself staring at her hair. He liked it when it was down and not stuck in her hat, or wrapped in pigtails. It was long like Lola's hair, maybe a tad bit longer.

"It's all yours Linc!" She told him with a smile. "See you in a few!"

Lincoln watched her walk away from the bathroom, before mumbling to himself, "What is wrong with me..."

And then it hit him...in his pants.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I've got some other story's I want to make and work on. I'm gonna continue this one though, and try to make it a lot better. Trust me when I say, my previous ideas for this story were not as good as the one I currently have planned. I hope you all enjoyed this small little chapter!**


	3. Deep Thoughts

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. It's a little...touchy with sexual implication, but it doesn't act on it. If you all don't like it I can always swap it and start over with something else instead of this. Again, please note that this chapter is only** ** _implicit_ on sexual thing, and does not have any type of lemon in here. Still, if this is something you may not enjoy please be warned now and not read this chapter. ****Hope you enjoy!**

Okay, something was seriously wrong with him.

First of all, his pants get tight by his younger sister.

Second of all, he doesn't even care about the latter.

Third, he can't stop thinking about what he saw.

When Lana came out of the shower, all she wore was a towel around her waist. Yes, her waist. You developing breasts were revealed to him in open and plain view.

Of course, Lincoln figured, that it didn't matter in the slightest to the tomboy sister. He assumed that because, well, she is still young and doesn't indulge herself in those things. In fact if somebody even asked her to cover it up she would probably ask why, and nobody would give her a proper response as to not ruin her young mind. Even Luan would even avoid the topic, which was surprising since the entirety of the elder sisters knew that she probably had a plethora of jokes to add to the fire.

So yeah, Lincoln is basically a sister loving, pedophile. At least that's what was going through his head.

His mind was going a mile a minute, literally thinking of how in the world this outcome even occurred. One minute, he was helping Lana with her issues, then the next, he gets kissed on the lips and sees her bare chest.

What else could go wrong you ask?

Well Lana was supposed to sleep with Lincoln tonight of course!

Lincoln, of course, wasn't intentionally getting aroused by his little sister. His body was simply creating a reaction on its own, and Lincoln had no control over it. In fact, if he had even seen, for example Lucy or Lori the same way he had seen Lana a few moments ago, the same reaction would have more than likely occurred.

In fact, he never was one to indulge in lewd things. He never found a purpose in doing things of that nature until he had found somebody he could care for. Yes, he was aware and told about everything by Lori a few months ago when his body first started to change. In fact, Lori herself commented that it was probably really early for him to develop into puberty.

Right now, the white haired boy was in the bathroom covering his face wirh his hands, deep in thought. His body had seemingly calmed itself down, and he was contemplating on what he was going to do, since tonight the same sister that had just initiated such a reaction was going to be sleeping in the same bed as him tonight. Even though it was a normal reaction from the body, he was still worried it would happen again and possibly affect Lana.

Soon though, he made his decision. He was going to go with the original plan. He didn't want to let his sister down, after all, she seemed to excited that she would be able to spend some time with him and he had already promised her that she could spend the night. As a big brother, he just couldn't let his little sister down when she was counting on him. He just couldn't. The guilt would probably literally kill him if he saw her, or any of them upset and it was his fault.

That's why he was usually accommodating to all of his sisters. He didn't want to let them down. He loved to see their smiles and their positive attitudes, and if they were gone, he felt like it was his responsibility to reinstate those energies.

After the twins fought, and both Lana and Lola were distraught, he tried, and still is trying, to make them smile again. He wants them to make up and get along.

Of course, Lincoln knows his "perfect world" would probably never happen, at least while he's around, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to attain it by any means, even his own happiness.

Finally gathering the courage to leave the sanctuary that was called the bathroom. He stood up from the spot he huddled up in and turned the knob on the door. When he swung the door open, he saw his sporty sister Lynn waiting patiently outside the door. It honestly shocked him that she was so patient and didn't even say a thing to him.

"Finally," she began to complain. "I've been waiting for like five minutes!"

"Oh, sorry Lynn," Lincoln began his apology. "If you had called to me, I would have tried to be a little faster."

"I _did_ call you." She admitted.

How long exactly was he suck in his thoughts for?...and how focused was he?

He chucked nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, sorry, I guess I didn't hear you."

She only shrugged, another surprise to him. "Eh, whatever, you're lucky I'm already beat today and just want to take a shower." She admitted to him, and he started to sweat nervously. "Anyway, what was with that dorky confident look you had just now when you were coming out of the bathroom?"

Lincoln, becoming embarrassed, began to heat up as his older sister laughed at his misfortune. Her question still stood though, as she was genuinely curious as to why her nerdy brother was so confident while exiting the bathroom of all places. When he was going to respond, he almost spilled the beans on the situation, but he luckily quickly thought up an alibi.

"O-Oh, I just, r-realized that I'm all set to take my test in math next week. I-I've been studying for it." Lincoln said as a half truth. He did indeed have a math test next week, but he hadn't been studying for it at all. In fact, the reason he didn't study was because the twins got into the fight that led him into the current situation, as well as this conversation.

She just shrugged again, now in an uncaring fashion. "Oh, well, nerds will be nerds I guess." She began to squeeze past him into the bathroom.

Lincoln sometimes has an issue where he reveals information, meant to be kept secret, when under pressure. In fact, Lynn probably only believed his exuce due to that habit, since she was aware of it and probably thought that he was telling the truth based on it.

He walked across the hallway all the way to his room, to find his younger sister already in the room, sitting in his bed waiting patiently for him.

 _This is going to be a long night. Isn't it...?_


End file.
